snospis_ehtfandomcom-20200214-history
Snospis Eht: : The Epic Adventure
Snospis Eht: : The Epic Adventure is a video created by Andywilson92. It was uploaded on September 9, 2011. Plot This episode is a compilation of all the episodes in series 1 (2009 - 2011) . *Snospis Eht "the modern american family * snospis eht opening * snospis eht short. * Snospis eht: "Toilet" * Snospis Eht: Barts Duty * Snospis Eht: "Its about Horses Lisa!" * Snospis Eht: DONT BE A PUSSY LEESHA!!! * Snospis Eht: Little Marge * Snospis eht: sickbart part 1: coffee run * Snospis Eht: Sick Bart part 2: A trip to the Seaside Additional scenes Several scenes were added for this episode, or replaced some scenes in the composing episodes, to expand the episodes' story and to make them more consistent. * Between Snospis Eht "the modern american family and snospis eht opening, there is a scene in which Lisa sits naked in a cloudy blue void, with a distorted face. She says "I am ready to get up now," before her facial expression and voice changes, and she says, "You will never wake up." * At the end of snospis eht opening, Marge tells Lisa to put back her eyes, as it is "time for work". She does so, but places a red ball in her right socket. Marge tells her that she will be going out to buy a new back massager, and she sits next to Lisa (who is now eyeless and naked, holding a record disk) as loud noises play from a computer set outside the house. * At the end of snospis eht short., a different scene is used for the explosion that destroyed the Snospis House, which includes the neighborhood. It also includes the aftermath, in which Lisa drinks Duvel by the remains of the house (in a wasteland, suggesting that the explosion destroyed the neighborhood as well) while Marge lies unconscious. Marge gets up and looks around, saying, "Oh, no, not again." Lisa asks Marge on where will they go, and Marge suggests that they will live in her mother's house . Lisa tells her that she shall live in the basement. * Between Snospis eht: "Toilet" and Snospis Eht: Barts Duty, Lisa tells Marge to watch television with her. * At the end of Snospis Eht: Barts Duty., animated scenes are used to show the exact events that occured between Bart and Homer. Outside the house, Bart lights and smokes a cigarette. He speaks in his typical voice (instead of the higher-pitched voice in the original), as he asks Homer on where is his car, since he is supposed to be driving Homer. Homer replies that he will ride Bart to the Kwik-E Mart. Homer's body distorts and expands, and he ends up riding on Bart. * At the end of Snospis Eht: DONT BE A PUSSY LEESHA!!!, Lisa approaches Marge (who is being knocked unconscious from being kicked by Twilight Sparkle) and says, "What the f? That was fucking awesome!" She drinks Duvel as she sits on Marge's head, and the scene zooms out to fade into the flashback in Snospis Eht: Little Marge. * At the end of Snospis Eht: Little Marge, when Marge asks Lisa on whether is she in the bus station, Lisa replies that she took her there to come around, as the horse's kick to her head had left her in a coma for four months. As Lisa speaks, her eyes move away from each other. Marge tells Lisa that she feels tired. Lisa tells Marge that she will take her chrome motorcycle out to get Starfucks Coffee , which disgusts Marge. Lisa tells Marge to return to their home, and suggested her to use the iron filings next door for her boredom, while Homer looks at Lisa. * At the end of snospis eht: sickbart part 1: coffee run, Lisa tells Marge that her favorite commercial is now playing on the television. Production On 22nd August 2011, Andywilson92 announced on Twitter that he would release all the Snospis Eht episodes in HD as one long episode https://mobile.twitter.com/andywilson92/status/105653341442412544. References Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with 2-D animations * Category:Snospis Eht episodes Category:2011 episodes Category:September 2011 episodes